Polycarbonate resin is a polymeric material which is widely used as an exterior material for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones due to its excellent transparency and impact strength.
However, if a polycarbonate resin is used as an exterior material for portable electronic devices, typically a painting process is required to express a variety of colors. The polycarbonate resin can be exposed to the diluents solution of the paint during the painting process. The diluents solution can penetrate into the polycarbonate resin, which can reduce mechanical properties and impact strength of the polycarbonate resin.
Methods used to address these problems include blending the polycarbonate resin with ester-based polymers, blending the polycarbonate resin with sulfone-based polymers, and adding a rubber-based impact reinforcing agent to the polycarbonate resin. However, the polycarbonate resin may still have insufficient transparency and impact strength.